


Broken

by Moonlover19



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky is on our side, F/M, Family, Loki Is Good, Love, Maybe some love in book two, Steve is not wird, Tony being an uncle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 01:44:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12665715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlover19/pseuds/Moonlover19
Summary: Allison is the niece of Tony stark who thought her to be dead, he gets the shock of his life when he gets the call that changes everything forever.Allison was just trying to stay alive and make it to her 18th birthday and then she could get the hell out of there. That all changed when she finds her mother murdered on the floor and now people are after her.Can Tony and the Avengers keep her safe? or will this task be too much for them? And will they find out the dark past she keeps locked away?





	Broken

_Nothing else matters but family_

    The day my mother died I will never forget, I was sad sure but deep down I was happy to finally be free. I know that sounds so bad but for me, it was the truth that women had done nothing for me other than bringing me into this world.

"Are you ready for this? The man has taught you to be dead for years" I looked to my best friend and felt so many things right then I knew I had to see him again but it was hard to deal with. I was now in the care of my uncle Tony.

"No but I'm only 17 and I have no choice, I'm sure me being alive will be a shock to him more than you may know" I said while walking to my house were a nice sports car was parked I had hoped to have more time but I guess that was not going to happen.

"I guess that would be him?" Shelly asked stopping at my driveway I nodded my head feeling like I wanted to run. It had been so long since I had seen him he thought I was dead thanks to my father. My uncle Tony was the only one who really cared about me and I had missed him so much.

"Good luck, make sure you call me after you get wherever you are going," Shelly said before walking over to her house. I took a deep breath and walked to the front door and walked inside the now clean house. It had taken me so long to get it back to being livable.

"So, you're the one I'm taking in?" I heard his voice and found a smile grace my lips it has been so long since I had heard his voice other than what I hear on the TV

"Yeah, uncle tony I would be the one" I slowly turned around and faced him watching all the color leave his face and I started to feel a little bad for him.

"You were dead, I put you in the ground!" his voice was no louder than a whisper I felt the tears come to my eyes and ran over to him. I wanted nothing more than to stay in his arms and never leave them again. I was always safe with uncle Tony and I knew it.

"Mom thought it would be best to keep me out of the spotlight after my so-called dad tried to kill me. He would keep trying if he knew I was still alive" I said pulling back and seeing he had tears running down his face.

"He won't lay a finger on you, You're safe now" I heard him say as we both found a spot to sit Uncle Tony kept staring at me and it was really starting to creep me out.

"Why are you staring at me?" I asked feeling even more creeped out by it

"You have grown so much, the last time I saw you I could hold you on my shoulder and now your a fully grown women with boobs and long blond hair, I'm going to end up in jell form beating the asses of the kids trying to take you out" he said while making crazy hand moves I felt a laugh coming out before I could stop it and he looked taken back at the sound.

"Having boobs is normal and no you will not go to jell uncle Tony I need you to stay here" I had missed these talks I was about 10 when my dad had gone crazy and tried to kill me. Everyone thought he had things to my mother and someone named Nick Fury who was more a father to me than my own parents were.

Nick's wife used to take care of me when things got too bad at home and I would need a place to stay to get away from my dad when he went on his drunken rages. I made Arlene keep that between us and I was pretty good at hiding the bruises well. When she was killed I had lost the closest thing I had to a mother and I mourned her just like she was my mother. Nick started to take care of me he tried to get me away from my mother and father after he found out everything that was going on but nothing he did worked. It was the night the night he finally was able to take me away was when my dad went crazy and tried to kill me. My mom thought it would be a good idea if everyone thought I was dead.

"Uncle Tony? What are we gonna do now? If my dad finds out I'm still alive he will stop at nothing to kill me" I said leaning back in the chair feeling fear creep in I was so scared of him finding me one day. I knew too much for him to keep me alive I might have been young when He tried to kill me but I knew what he was doing.

"Well I can't very well keep you locked away so at some point he will know, and when he comes I will deal with it," Tony said from his spot on the chair with his legs crossed he had changed so much since I was 11 years old.

"I don't want to put you or anyone else in danger," I said my father was a very bad man and very dangerous and I think the reason he tried to kill me was that of what I knew and it had nothing to do with him having a mental breakdown.

"You have no say in the matter," he said as the front door opened and closed I felt my heart speed up at who was standing in my doorway.

"It's been a long time Ally" I looked at Nick Fury and then at Tony not really sure why he was standing there but happy to see him nonetheless.

"Nick? Oh my god! What are you doing here" I asked in a rush running over and throwing my arms around his neck I had not seen him in a few years and had missed him dearly.

"I'm here to bring you and Tony back to the tower, don't worry you will be safe with us," Nick said while putting his hand on my shoulder I felt Tony watching us and I knew he was about to ask about how we knew each other.

"This was unforeseen, Fury how do you know my darling niece?" Tony asked standing up I felt like I was a rope in a tug a war with how they were starting to act and I did not like it.

"Uncle I knew him form his wife before she was killed it's really a long story," I said pushing the thought of her away I had not had to deal with that pain in a long time and I was not about to start now.

"We will talk later, Let's go," Tony said while leading us to his car Nick got into his SUV and Tony got into the driver's side of the car. I had felt a little bad leaving like this but I knew it was for the best and maybe now I could get a fresh start.

"We have a few hours before we get there and I have had all of your things packed and brought to the tower," Uncle Tony said while he started to drive his car I wonder if one day he would teach me how to drive.

"Thank you for doing this," I said feeling the past few days catching up with me I was so tired and the thought of sleep was sounding better and better.

"Lean back and take a nap I'll wake you when we get there" I heard uncle Tony say not really listing to him as I was on my way to dreamland. I just hoped the nightmares would not be there waiting for me. 


End file.
